Hermione, Ms Richards, and Mrs Snape
by emerald days
Summary: Hermione is thrown back into the past. Harry and Ron are frantic to find her but why does Dumbledore go to Snape and Ms Richards, the Hogwarts counselor for answers.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione, Ms. Richards and, Mrs. Snape

"Professor, professor, it's Hermione she's disappeared!" Harry shouted as he and Ron stumbled into Dumbledore's office.

"I can't even find her on the Maurarder's map." Harry said.

"Ah, calm yourselves down. Would you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore said mentioning them to sit down.

"But she's gone and I don't want a bloody lemon drop!" Harry ranted hating it when Dumbledore was calm like this.

"Tea perhaps?"

"NO!" they shouted.

"Well them please sit down."

They were going to retort but before they could do so Dumbledore threw a pinch if floo powder into the grate and called, "Severus will you and Ms. Richards come through please?"

"This better be relevant." His cool voice replied before stepping out of the fire soon followed by Ms. Richards the Hogwarts counceler. She had been at Hogwarts for as long as Harry could remember which meant his 1st year. She usually was in her office to give advise and comfort to the students. She had medium height curley brown hair with warm brown eyes. She smiled warmly at the two boys with panicked and disgruntled faces. On the other hand Snape had not failed to sneer at them.

"What may I ask is so important that you needed to drag us up here headmaster?" Snape drawled.

"Severus" chided Ms. Richards.

"I have news for the both of you" Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling. "Miss Granger has disappeared."

"Finally" grumbled Snape while Ms Richards said "Yes, of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Finally? What do you mean finally? Happy the know-it-all's gone are you? How dare you call yourself a teacher?" Ron shouted.

Harry however turned to Ms. Richards, "You said of course, you KNEW?"

Ms. Richards said calmly, "please sit down both of you, I'll explain."

"Must I stay?" Snape said edging toward the floo.

"Yes, please, for support." Ms. Richards shot him a nervous smile. He didn't seem to want to but sat down on the sofa.

"I would like to hear this myself." Chuckled Dumbledore.

Ms. Richards nodded to him before facing the still fuming boys.

"Okay, now, I know you have a lot of questions but please listen to me alright?" Her voice sounded slightly pleading. They nodded.

"Well, Hermione Granger has been sent 20 years back into the past."

"What?"

"How do you…?"

Ms Richards held up her hand to silence them and continued,

"She found a time-turner in the room of requirement and, you know about the new law where it says they are forbidden? Well, she was on her way to hand it in when she had an accident and traveled back."

"Ah, so that's where it was found." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

Silence filled the room only Dumbledore looked satisfied.

"How do you know all this and when will she come back?" Harry said.

"Well…I…" Ms Richards seemed incapable of looking at the boys.

Snape squeezed her hand, she looked down at him and pulled herself together. She breathed deeply and turning to the boys she said,

"She is never coming back."

"What?" Ron shouted jumping up from his chair.

"No, she'll come back!." Harry had also risen from his chair and glared at Ms Richards. "How do you know anyway?" he spat.

There was a slight pause before she looked him straight in the eye and said,

"Because I am Hermione Granger."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione, Ms Richards, and Mrs. Snape: chapter 3**

"You can't be!" Ron shouted.

"NO! Tell me why Hermione doesn't come back!" Harry was also shouting. Then with a look of horror he said, "She dies?"

Ms Richards shook her head, "She is not dead. I stayed."

"She'll come back!" Ron said looking around wildly as though he thought Hermione was hiding in the room.

Harry on the other hand said angrily, "Alright let's say for argument's sake that you are Hermione Granger, which I doubt because you've been here since we were in 1st year."

Ms Richards said in a slightly shaky voice, "In first year charms class, I corrected you and you said no-one would be friends with me because I'm a bloody nightmare. And Harry, I got you ecence of merlap to heal your cuts from Umbridge's detention in fifth year." The boys stared at her. Hermione drew a big breath and said "I stayed in the past and never came back."

"Why? You abandoned us?" Ron said hotly. Both of them glared at her.

"I..I didn't mean to, the easy way to say this is that my timetuner broke…." Hermione said

"So what's the hard way?" Harry asked sneering slightly.

"Igotpregnant" Hermione said very quickly.

"What?" Ron said loudly.

"I got pregnant."

Both Harry and Ron swore.

"10 points from Gryfindor, Potter, Weasley, each." Snape said coldly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione, Ms Richards, and Mrs. Snape: chapter 4**

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she sat down next to Snape. He gripped her hand in a reassuring way.

Dumbledore spoke softly from where he sat, "Let me take it from here. When Hermione arrived 20 years from the future she told me that her timeturner had broken and that she was unable to go back. Until we figured out a way, I told her to stay at Hogwarts. I had her resorted and she became a Slytherin, by the name of Gabriella Richards."

He was cut off when Ron exclaimed, "But she's a Gryfindor!"

Hermione shrugged slightly and said "I thought I could talk them out of becoming Death-eaters."

"Well that's Gryfindor bravery for you, jumping into a nest full of snakes." Snape said amused.

"What does he have to do with it?" Harry said harshly pointing at Snape.

"I'm getting to it." Dumbledore said calmly. "Well anyway, there are potions of the Dark Arts that can transport the drinker through time. And there was a Slytherin student whose knowledge on Potions and the Dark Arts were beyond even the teachers. I matched him up with Hermione to brew the potion. Oh, they were a wonderful pair." Dumbledore said smiling. "Their friendship grew stronger by the day and soon something more started to blossom."

"You're growing soft old man." Snape said in a silky voice.

"Maybe I am." Dumbledore chuckled.

Harry looked from Hermione to Snape and back again, then it hit him. "You're the other Slytherin!"  
>Ron gaped.<p>

"Observant as ever Potter." Sneered Snape but before Harry could say anything back, Dumbledore said hurridly. "As Hermione said, right before graduation she found out she was blessed with a child. The Potion wasn't ready yet and as you know time traveling during pregnancy is risky. She refused to give up the child and decided to stay. She has been here ever since.


End file.
